


Running Buddies

by VoidDragonQueen



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Genital Piercing, Jealousy, Light BDSM, Lube, M/M, Persona fucking, Possessive Behavior, Shower Sex, Teasing, inspirobot blessed me with another prompt, thanks inspirobot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidDragonQueen/pseuds/VoidDragonQueen
Summary: Satanael was going to run alone, but Loki insisted he wanted to come along. Thankfully he knows how to rein Loki in a little.*Spiritual successor to For Peace
Relationships: Loki/Satanael, Loki/Satanael (Shin Megami Tensei)
Kudos: 10





	Running Buddies

It was a beautiful day out at the park, Satanael stretching out as Loki stood off to the side, eyeing him in his shorts and tank top. Of course, Loki wasn't quite dressed for a run, wearing a baggy and thin long sleeved shirt and tight pants, and Satanael was going to pretend Loki actually did come along to run with him. 

"Aren't you gonna stretch before we go?" He asked casually as he moved to stretch his arms over his head.

People were staring at him, noticing the multitudes of tattoos along him, with the hint of more hidden under his clothes. Loki was trying hard to not look so jealous.

"Did I say I wanted to come along for the run?" Loki asked.

"You were excited about it this morning." Satanael replied innocently.

"Is it not enough to come along to admire my fuck buddy working out? And be emotionally supportive?" 

Satanael sighed gently, keeping up his charade. He quickly took off his tanktop and tossed it at Loki. The large batwing tattoos that started on his back and wrapped around to his chest got more people staring at him.

"Then you wouldn't mind holding onto this, would you?" Satanael asked sweetly.

Before Loki could respond he started running, keeping a light pace at first with occasional sprints from one tree to another before slowing down. He ignored the few people whistling at him in admiration, others stopping to stare. Several minutes went by before he looped back around to the bench Loki was sitting on, seeing him get up and chase after him. 

"C'mon dear, keep up." 

Eventually Satanael stopped after a few more laps, Loki out of breath once he caught up to him, glaring at him. Loki pulled him behind a tree, Satanael letting him push him against the trunk.

"Is something wrong, Loki?"

"I don't like the way they're looking at you." Loki spat, moving to bite at his neck.

Satanael pushed his face away, getting a whine in return.

"Ah ah ah, not here. You don't want them admiring more of me than they've seen so far, do you?"

Loki grumbled, letting go and crossing his arms over his chest.

"I wanna go home. Now." Loki demanded.

"Fine. I think we've had enough of a workout, don't you agree?"

Loki huffed and threw his tanktop back at him as Satanael grinned. Loki pulled him along, impatient to get back, not even waiting to let him put the tanktop back on. Satanael was amused as Loki huffed towards people staring at them, knowing Loki wanted him right then and there but wasn't allowed.

Once they got inside, Loki immediately went to pull down his shorts, biting at his collarbone. Satanael grabbed his hair and tugged him away from him, stern.

"Loki, manners."

"You teased me on purpose. Showing off for all those unworthy people. Don't scold me for a lack of manners." 

"I want to shower first."

Loki growled low in his throat, Satanael giving him a hard stare. Loki whined and pouted but Satanael didn't relent.

"Can we share the shower?" Loki suggested.

"Fine. Come along now."

Loki was more than eager to do that, dragging Satanael to the shower. Loki threw off his baggy shirt, revealing his own tattoos, mostly stripes in confusing patterns before wrestling his pants off. Satanael threw his tanktop on the bed before heading to the shower to turn it on for them. He felt hands yanking his shorts and boxers down his legs, Loki getting more grabby than usual.

"Be patient." Satanael scolded.

"No more waiting." Loki retorted, scratching over his hips. "I want you now."

Satanael pulled his hands off his body, pulling him in front. He lifted Loki up after discarding his pants and carried him into the shower, pinning him against the wall. The water made them shiver, still not quite warmed up enough. Satanael kissed him, Loki deepening it as he hooked a leg around his waist.

"I'm already wet." Loki purred, grinding against him. "Satty, please fuck me."

"Mhm. I'm betting your throat is still dry after our run."

"That was your fault."

Loki slid down the shower wall to kneel front of him anyway, mouthing at his pierced dick. Satanael threaded fingers through his hair, moving on with his plan.

"You said you wanted to join me on a run, and didn't dress properly for it."

Loki opened his mouth to retort, Satanael sliding his cock into him to muffle his response. He glared up at him, Satanael thrusting gently until Loki gave in and bobbed along him. His three freenum piercings wouldn't be a big problem for Loki, they knew each other's limits well. They were small enough and he liked a little pain anyway.

"This is the longest I've seen you be good, Loki. Keep it up." 

Loki hummed around him, reaching up to grope his ass. He let him, running his hand through Loki's hair. The water was pretty hot, Satanael removing a hand from Loki's head to adjust it slightly. He could feel himself getting close, pushing Loki down while pinning him against the shower wall again, Loki grunting. He kept him there, so close but knowing he both wanted more out of Loki and to keep him in his place.

"Stay." 

Loki gave him an unamused look, workinh his tongue as much as he can. After a few more moments, Satanael let up as Loki started choking. Loki panted as Satanael reached for the small bottle of lube they kept in the shower. He knelt down, putting Loki's legs over his shoulders, keeping him pinned against the wall.

"You've been rather good. I'm surprised." Satanael murmured, biting his neck.

Satanael lubed up his fingers, pressing against Loki's entrance. Loki arched his back as his finger went inside, wrapping arms around his neck.

"Satty..." He breathed, moaning loudly as he added another finger.

Loki was fucking himself on his fingers, making desperate noises and scratches down his back. Satanael pulled his fingers out of him, adding more lube to his cock before pushing inside him. He let Loki adjust and get used to him before starting to thrust roughly.

"Fuck... more, Satty... need more. " 

Loki rolled his hips in time with his thrusts, moaning and begging for more, for him to be rougher.

"Maybe I will, since you were so good this time." Satanael teased, adjusting his angle.

He knew he hit the right spot as Loki dragged his nails harshly down his back, breathing and moaning his name over and over. It wasn't long before Loki came hard, dazed and still repeating his name.

"Loki!" Satanael moaned as he finally went over the edge, cumming inside Loki.

He slowed down until he was giving gentle, slow thrusts to ride out his orgasm, pressing his face into Loki's shoulder. He pulled out of Loki gently, checking him over. The water was now lukewarm, Loki leaning onto him with a hum.

"Can we do that again?" Loki mumbled.

"Not right now. We need to clean up first."

Loki huffed again, but didn't protest as Satanael cleaned them up, dried them off and carried him to bed. He grabbed his book to read, knowing Loki would bug him soon enough for another round. For now he was dozing off, clinging tightly to his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirobot just comes through sometimes


End file.
